Sweeter Than Chocolate
by chosuki
Summary: Haruhi arrives at the Host Club with a bag full of chocolates, and Tamaki comes to a horrible realization. None for him? For the FRoP Valentines Contest[TamaXHaru] Please read and comment! Being my first contest fic, I'd like to know what you think.


**DISCLAIMER** I do not own Bicso Hatori's _Ouran High School Host Club_ or any of the characters. I just like writing about them and making them do my bidding…he he he.

**_Author's Note -_** Wow! This turned out much LONGER than I anticipated. This is written for the FRoP Valentines Day Fanfiction Contest, and it turned out much better than I thought it would. I hope everybody likes it! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**_Sweeter Than Chocolate_**

It was the middle of the afternoon, and the wind was cold, blowing bits of late snow onto the beautifully paved walkways around the prestigious Ouran High School. It was Valentines Day, and the illustrious Host Club was packed, so much so, that even Kyoya was asked to step in and entertain, which only happened on rare occasions such as this. The appointment book was full and overflowing, keeping the hosts at their tables or couches until late into the evening.

But for some reason, Tamaki's mind refused to focus. Ever since 3:00pm that afternoon, when Haruhi came in carrying a large bag, he had been a complete mess. What could be in the bag? Could it possibly be chocolates? Valentines chocolates? Special Valentines chocolates for him from his precious Haruhi?! His mind came up with many various scenarios of his beautiful, sweet, and feminine daughter shyly presenting him with a giant chocolate heart. He became incredibly overexcited, which for him was saying a lot, and held that special kind of anticipation close to his heart, anxiously waiting for the end of the day.

However, the end was not soon to come. He did his best to entertain the lovely ladies brought before him, here on special account because it was Valentines Day. They wanted to spend it with him above any other. With him, the King of the Host Club, and Tamaki couldn't take that lightly. And today they all looked especially radiant, pouring out their love for him and asking for his in return. It was a hard job, considering he was only one among multiple females. He had to conserve as much ardent love as possible for when Haruhi presented him with, what he could only suspect was a heartfelt expression of her affection for him, this evening when the last guest left.

The hours dragged on, and on, and he could only catch glimpses of his fair Haruhi, smiling so CUTE at her guests. Her eyes sparkled with an extra special light today, and her mouth curved up slightly in that natural smile of hers. The more he stared at her, the more he seemed to focus on her mouth. It was pink with a slight sheen, and with each sip of hot commoner's tea, he watched them close slowly around the edge of the fine china cup. He felt that if his heart raced any faster, it would cease to beat.

But wasn't this line of thinking wrong? He was her father! An appreciation of her beauty only went so far, and he somehow felt ashamed and perverted as his mind crossed that oh-so-thin line. He would not think about it anymore!!! He continued to flirt and beguile his seemingly never ending line of designations. For the first time, he felt a little annoyed at having more designations than any other host. And though he told himself over and over again, not to look at Haruhi, his gaze was magnetically drawn to her.

This time, she had a small crumb nestled in the corner of her mouth. He chastised himself for imagining a way he would remove it for her, and watched in a horrid, yet pleasurable agony as her pink tongue darted out and captured the crumb. He now realized that his mouth was open, and quickly shut it. Just then, Haruhi's gaze caught his, and Tamaki turned his head quickly away, blushing furiously. He took a deep breath and tried to talk himself out of the strange frenzy his body had created.

He had never wanted chocolate so much in his life as he did at this very moment. And it wasn't just any chocolate. He wanted chocolate from Haruhi.

FINALLY the end of the day came! Tamaki was beside himself with excitement. He waited patiently on his red plush sofa and watched the door. Then she came! Haruhi brought her bag out of the back "Haruhi's Changing" room, and started walking straight for…

Kyoya?

Kyoya was sitting at his desk and looked up as she addressed him. With a small, regular smile, she held out a little box and spoke to him. Kyoya smiled politely, took the box from her hand and placed it on the desk. Tamaki was heartbroken, but wait! There was more chocolate in the bag! She now made her way to where Huni and Mori sat at a small table, Huni just finishing off a large piece of cake. She bowed politely to the seniors and presented them each with a small decorated box, the same as she had with Kyoya. Huni stood and grabbed her in a thankful hug, while Mori simply nodded and smiled that very rare smile of his.

The suspense was killing him! Tamaki didn't think he could take it! She looked at him, and their eyes met. He held his breath, and about fell over when she continued making her way over to the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru, the devil doppelgangers of the host club, were also to receive chocolates from his Haruhi. _His_ Haruhi! It seemed to resonate throughout his mind and soul. He wanted to keep her as his own more than anything he had ever wanted. Not that she had ever acknowledged herself as _his_¸ but even she had said that he was very _like_ her father.

_Like…not actually her father…_ This was strange. A strange thought had entered his brain. He was not her father.

He watched as the twins squished her between them in thanks for their chocolate. It took everything within him to stay still and not rush to protect her from their attack. She might not give him his chocolate if she did that. She had given one box to each member, so she should now be making her way to him.

_She kept you for last_ that infernal voice said to him. _Maybe…just maybe…_ Maybe what!

He watched anxiously. She turned to him, smiled, and….and… In horror, Tamaki watched as Haruhi folded the bag in her arms and walk to the changing room. Every good feeling inside of him burst, releasing the terrible acid of disappointment and something even worse.

_Heartbreak…_

Did she not care for him at all? Was this her way of telling him so? Tamaki seemed frozen in his spot on the couch, unable to move except for the slight trembling of his hands and arms. How could she leave him out? Why would she leave him out? His chest ached and his stomach felt sick. His eyes began to water, so he closed them tightly.

No, this couldn't be happening.

_A father wouldn't be given chocolate by his daughter. It's only for the special people in her life._

But wasn't he special to her?

_Why would you expect chocolate?_ _Why would you _want_ chocolate?_

Tamaki listened to this voice with every fiber of his being. He wanted to answer it. He needed to, but he wasn't sure what to say.

"Tamaki-sempai." Tamaki was broken out of the depths of despair by the one and only voice that could save him from it.

"Ha-ha-Haruhi!" he said, coming to. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say Happy Valentines Day before I left." she said with a smile. Nothing was in her hands but her school bag. She had no chocolate for him.

"I…I see everyone got chocolate from you…" he said softly, looking down. She sighed.

"Yes, I know. My father made a bunch of chocolate last night and said that it was only polite that I give them to everybody, since you're my friends."

"So…" he asked, still not looking at her, "…there are none for me?"

"Well, I asked him why there were only five boxes of chocolate, and he said it was because you probably wouldn't like it." Tamaki's eyes shot up to hers.

"I wouldn't like it?" he asked in shock.

"That's what he said. He said that, out of everybody, giving chocolate to you would be the worst thing I could do. So I assumed it was because you wouldn't want it. Although, I thought you liked chocolate." Tamaki looked down again.

"Oh," he said softly, laughing slightly for a reason he didn't understand. "I…I see."

"What is wrong, Sempai? You've seemed quite strange today. I thought today was supposed to be your favorite day of the year!" Still not looking up, he again laughed slightly.

"Nothing's wrong," he said quietly. "Why would anything be wrong?" He stood, keeping his head down, hair covering his eyes. He knew that this is the time he should duck into his "corner of solitude and sadness" but he was still. Everything in him wanted to get away from this place, away from the other hosts in the room who _had_ received chocolate, but his feet refused to move.

A small hand touched his arm and he jumped, pulling away. He lifted his eyes to her, seeing a strange look of concern and confusion as he felt a tear escape from his eye. He closed his eyes and smiled, before turning quickly and walking toward the exit. Behind him he could hear her call out to him, but he kept going. As soon as he heard the large door shut behind him, Tamaki broke out into a run. He ran as fast as he could through the halls, down the stairs, at times jumping over the steps and almost crashing into the walls. He broke through the final door and into the cold February air.

Tamaki stopped, placing his hand on his knees as he bent forward, gasping for breath. He opened his eyes wide and thought his pounding heart would burst through his chest. His throat ached as his lungs cried for air, only receiving the frigid dampness from the outside. Tamaki let the cold seep into his skin through his thin school uniform jacket. Somehow, the cold was welcome. Of course, he had forgotten all his things in the music room, but he knew he didn't really need them. His limousine wasn't due for another hour. He usually stayed much longer, chatting with Kyoya or arguing with the twins over Haruhi. It was a long time, but he could wait that long.

He straightened up and lifted his face to the grey sky above, and let the soft flakes of snow touch his face, melting almost as soon as they hit.

"Tamaki-sempai!" he heard behind him. He stiffened before turning around. There stood Haruhi with his coat and scarf. "You left these in the room when you left." She held out his coat, a dark black wool lined with a faux fur collar, and he took it. He put it on, and was a little surprised how warm it felt. As he looked down at the buttons, he lifted his eyes again to Haruhi. She was walking toward him. Why?

Haruhi threw the deep red scarf around his neck and began to tie it snugly for him, tucking it into to the top of opening of his jacket.

"Honestly, Sempai, I don't see how you can be so absent minded sometimes." She was so close, and the gesture was something she had never done before. "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?" He looked at her, bewildered. Here she came, running out to give him his jacket and scarf, and had neglected to bring her own.

"Then I will guess," she said shrugging. "Is it because I didn't give you any chocolate?" she asked.

"What?" he exclaimed, forgetting himself completely. "Uh…"

"I believe I guessed right. My father can be so strange sometimes. Don't worry; I'll bring you chocolate tomorrow, Sempai." She smiled. He blushed.

"I…I don't want any chocolate." he said, surprised at himself.

"You don't?" she asked, a little surprised. "I don't understand? What's the matter then?" She absently rubbed her hand up and down her now cold and damp, jacketless arms.

"I don't know!" He cried, shocking her and himself. "I don't understand! I was upset that everyone else got chocolate and I didn't, but now I don't want any because I feel like it's just because I threw a fit to get it!" He was quiet now, and a little disappointed in himself for being so immature about the whole thing.

"Sempai," she said walking up to him again and putting a hand on his sleeve. "I'm sorry I didn't bring you any. I should have known that you would feel left out." Seeing her shivering hand, Tamaki felt ashamed of himself for making her stand out here in the cold snowy weather just because he felt bad. Without thinking, he grabbed her and pulled her against him, opening one side of his jacket and wrapping it around her.

"I'm sorry that you're cold," he said, resting his head slightly against her damp hair. He took one of her hands in his and brought it to his mouth, breathing hot air onto her fingers before holding it against his chest. Suddenly, in realization to what he was doing, he froze.

"Uh…Tamaki-sempai?" she questioned.

"OH!" he said, letting go of her hand. "Don't worry about me!" he laughed and opened his jacket, which had kept her prisoner. She backed away and looked up at him strangely. "You should go inside so you don't catch a cold! I can't have my-" he stopped. For some reason, the word daughter refused to leave his lips.

"Your?" she asked, looking at him slightly confused.

"I can't have my Haruhi catching a cold!" he said quickly, smiling a bright smile. That didn't sound too weird, did it?

"Uh…ok. Good evening, Sempai." She turned to leave, taking a few steps toward the door, before turning back to him. "Sempai…"

"Yes Haruhi?" he asked, now kicking himself for saying such a bizarre thing as _my Haruhi_.

"I _am _sorry…" she said quietly. "…about the chocolate."

"Don't worry about it," he said back to her.

"But I am…" she said again.

"You're getting cold."

"I don't care. I'm a commoner; I'm used to the cold." She took a step toward him again. "You've always been kind to me, and I shouldn't have been so thoughtless. I'm smarter than that. I should have realized-"

"The fact that you _have_ realized," he interrupted, "means a lot to me." He smiled again. They stood there and looked at each other for a moment. "Now, go back inside," he ordered with a smile. "If you stay out here much longer, you will catch a cold. Don't force me to take drastic measures and wrap you in my coat again!" She smiled and laughed slightly.

Somehow, everything in him ached to have her against him again. As she turned to leave, an emptiness filled him like none he had ever known before. Before he could stop himself, he ran forward, and wrapped his coat around her, his arm wrapping around her as well in the process. Her head barely escaped being completely covered, and only her nose was visible from the top. She froze, her back rigid against his chest.

"Not fast enough," he said softly. His breath came out in small clouds above her head, and for a very long moment, all was still and quiet.

"Tamaki-sempai," she finally spoke. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm," he answered. Again, there was another moment of stillness and silence. She turned in his arms and looked up at him with a question in her eyes. "You kept me warm first," he explained. "I'm just returning the favor." He really didn't know how she was taking this, but the fact that she wasn't moving made him immensely happy.

She sighed, her shoulders shrugging as she did so. Slowly her arms wrapped around him, embracing him back.

"It's…it's just easier this way…" she said.

"I see…" he answer, smiling happily as she rested her head against his chest. "I see…" His arms tightened around her, and he laid his head on top of hers.

As he stood there, with Haruhi an accepting prisoner within his coat, Tamaki couldn't help but think that this moment was sweeter than any chocolate she could have given him.

"Tamaki-sempai?" she asked against his chest.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"How long are we going to stay outside?" With her question, his heart sank, and he could not think of one word to say. "Why don't we go back inside? I still have some commoner's cocoa in the storage room. I'll make you some if you want…" Tamaki smiled down at her.

"I would love some." He was about to release her, but stopped. Again, his eyes were strangely drawn to her mouth. His heartbeat sped up, and though he couldn't move, he couldn't look away. Her arms pulled away from him as she tried to escape, but he refused to release her.

"Sem-" Haruhi didn't get the word out fast enough as Tamaki kissed her gently. He felt her freeze, her arms slightly pushing against his chest to get away, but he didn't care. His lips that had finally connected with hers seemed reluctant to let them go. He pulled even more, almost crushing her to him, now slanting his mouth against hers. He could feel her resistance, and hear her sounds of shock, but he knew that if he let her go, he might never get the chance again. Finally, she stilled in quiet acceptance of his kiss.

It was then that he lifted his face from hers, seeing her cheeks red with embarrassment and mouth slightly open in shock. He backed away, releasing her from his coat-prison, and they stared at each other. Finally, she spoke with decidedness.

"Cocoa!"

"Right!"

She turned and he followed her back into the school. Somehow, Tamaki knew that Haruhi would probably never forget to bring him chocolate ever again.

**_The End._**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know how you liked it! 

chosuki


End file.
